


【UT】假如US/SFR帕在公开场合受人排挤，身旁的你会有什么反应

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】假如US/SFR帕在公开场合受人排挤，身旁的你会有什么反应

烟枪  
你们刚乘上这班公交时，你就感觉到从周围投射来不友好的目光。  
车上人挺多，他拿胳膊护住你一点点往里移动，嘴里轻声道着歉，但收到的回应大多都是侧目和从嗓子眼里挤出的一声“呿”。他对一个拎着大手包挡住去路的老妇人温和地笑笑，对方却翻个白眼，嘀咕着“什么鬼怪都能坐公交”，不情愿地往里挪了挪。你们在临近下车口的地方找到一个空隙安顿下来，他伸手抓住悬挂的吊环，又有个被他碰到手背的人咋着舌，松开吊环去抓座椅扶手。你抬起头瞪了对方一眼，他勾起嘴角，安抚地揽过你的肩膀，把你和人群分隔开来。  
有几个拉着扶杆的男女偷偷在他背后指指点点，却惧于他高大的身形，不敢公然找茬，只能有意无意地抬高音量，抱怨着怪物的出现给他们的生活造成多大困扰，从拥堵的人群到糟糕的交通，再到最近恶劣的天气，话中无处不带刺，仿佛明天下起大暴雨都是因为怪物造孽招惹上天。  
你听得窝火，怒气一茬又一茬地往胸口冒。可他却没事人似的，看见你板起脸，还拿空出的那只手戳了戳你紧皱的眉心，朝你俏皮地挤挤眼睛。  
你明白，若是他的任何一名同族遭遇此情此景，他都不会视若无睹。你曾亲眼见他保护一个被玩具店赶出来的蜥蜴女孩，三言两语怼得人类店主哑口无言，连手都没动，就让对方乖乖把小姑娘迎回了店里。但，当被抨击的对象换成他自己时，他也是真的不在乎。“我又不会因为这个少块骨头，甜心。”他只会无所谓地摆摆手，吸一口叼在嘴里的烟，再把多余的烟灰弹到风里。他这副自由散漫的态度总会叫你心疼又上火，结果还得换成他搂搂抱抱地来安慰你。  
“...瞧那姑娘，长相也算看得过眼，怎么会跟这种家伙厮混。”  
“现在有这么多男人都找不着对象，还得被怪物抢资源...”  
真他妈见鬼，都9012年了。  
你狠狠把白眼翻上了车厢顶，然后伸出手，猛地拽住了你的骨头男友的帽衫吊绳。他不明所以，一下子被你拽得低下头，而你气鼓鼓地捧住他的脸，径直吻了上去。  
他是真没料到你的脑回路走向，惊讶地瞪大了眼窝，“甜心..”你咬着他的舌头用力吮吸，叫他把问号都吞回了喉咙里。不过他反应也快，立时明白了你的意图。只在嘴角漏出一声低笑，就从善如流地搂住了你的腰。  
你们当众热吻了好几分钟。期间你极尽煽情之能事，在他口中翻搅，舌尖绕着他的牙齿打转，还在他轻吮你的嘴唇时发出细微的，却刚好能传进其他耳朵的低吟。他身后细碎的议论声中止了。你悄悄睁开眼睛，瞥见那几位全都不自在地移开了目光，便在他牙齿上落下响亮的一个啵，落落大方地结束了这个吻，顺便拍掉了他滑向你屁股的手。  
"每次我都能得到这种待遇吗？"他还有点意犹未尽，仍然俯着身，在你的脸旁咧着嘴说："我要雇些小混混埋伏在我们经过的每个街头，当你一拉我的手，他们就会冲我比中指，喝倒彩。"  
“想都别想，”你佯装温柔地贴上他的脸，低声威胁道，“你要是敢给自己招这种罪受，不仅拉不到我的手，我还要一根一根地掰你身上的骨头，直到你喊痛为止。”  
“..哦，”他夸张地嘶了口气，“那我们是不是该下车找家宾馆了？”你撅着嘴，作势要一拳捶向他的肋骨，他笑得眯起眼睛，轻轻接住了你的手。

 

 

大狗  
他和你并肩站在街口，等待红绿灯变色。你挽着他的手臂，无所事事地掏出手机，打开微博随便刷了刷，看见有个柴犬宝宝躺平任人撸肚皮的小视频，就点了播放。他靠过来瞥了眼，跟你一同翘起了嘴角。  
绿灯亮起，人潮开始往前涌动。你刚把手机收进裤袋，迎面冲上来一个浑身酒气的男子，照直撞在你的肩头，你踉跄后退半步，亏得你的男友及时扶住了你，才没仰面摔倒。  
“嘿，眼睛长哪儿呢！”你还没开口说话，对方倒先发制人，扭过头对你吼道。  
“什么？”你皱起眉头。“是你先撞的我，这话该由我来说。”  
“你个婊子撞了又怎么着，还这么多屁话...”你的声音虽然不大，却好像莫名其妙地点燃了这个醉醺醺的火药桶。这家伙干脆转过身，挂着胡子拉碴，瞪起眼睛向你大步走来。你对此并不畏惧，踏上前就要理论，但他伸出手臂，将你挡在了后面。  
“你得马上向她道歉，伙计。”他面无表情地压低了声音，像一片遮蔽天空的阴云。对方明显被他的语气所震慑，向后退了退。但那张臭嘴还在逞能，“你，你他妈又是个什么东西？怪物了不起？”见他没作出什么激烈反应，这家伙又捡回了一点嚣张气焰，“你这种下贱垃圾不配跟人类讲话！有本事叫那个婊子过来！”周围向这里投来的目光愈来愈多，甚至还有行人驻足，你开始隐隐感觉到事态不妙，但这醉汉变本加厉，又对着他身后的你指指点点，“妈的跟怪物鬼混还有理，人类的叛徒，一看就是个贱逼..”  
“你他妈说什...”他的眼角抖了抖，终于没忍住，一个箭步上去揪住了对方的衣领。  
“操，救命啊，怪物杀人了！怪物要在大街上残杀人类了！”这家伙居然扯着嗓子喊叫起来，还不停地扭动身体企图挣脱。你赶紧抓住他的手臂，对他摇了摇头。他定定地看着你，然后松开了手 ，把眼窝里闪现的橙色光芒也隐没了。  
你拍了拍他的肩膀，然后走上前，面对这个涨红了脸的可怜蛋，“你想知道我为什么和他鬼混吗？”你露出一个假笑，突然提高了音量，"因为他的鸡巴又粗又长，床上功夫一流！他能让我高潮迭起，彻夜尖叫，而你这个女人头发丝都碰不到的矬子连勃起俩字都不会写！”你的手指头几乎要戳到对方那张惊呆的脸上，“现在夹着你的软蛋滚出我们的视线！”这家伙大概根本没料到你会在这种场合口出污言，一时间瞠目结舌，连酒都醒了大半。你咬紧牙关，凶狠地瞪着他，他还真在你的怒视中畏缩起来，嘴里小声嘟囔着，灰溜溜地走开了。  
三三两两的围观人群也逐渐散去，你收获了几个男孩打趣的口哨声，和不远处两个女孩惊叹的掌声。你松了口气，转过身去。他正把一只手插在口袋里看着你，脸上洋溢着沾沾自喜的傻笑，“...我能让你高潮迭起，彻夜尖叫？”  
“哦不，Papy...”你这才意识到你刚刚说了什么，你感觉自己的脸开始发烫了。  
“别害羞，你说的是实话，宝贝，”他走上前，亲密地揽过你的肩膀，“我喜欢你的诚实，所以...”他的笑容变得阴暗起来，你的心脏差点停止跳动。  
“..你介意再对着 **我** 说一遍吗？ **又粗又长** 打头， **尖叫** 结尾。”他的手从口袋里微微探出，手机屏幕上的录音机页面闪着光，“我打算把这段录下来当手机铃声。”  
你无奈地呻吟了一声，自暴自弃地把头撞向他的胸口。


End file.
